


maybe she's your wings and your her roots

by kwritten



Series: Femslash February 2019 [5]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Always-a-girl Gansey, Everyone's a girl, F/F, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 03:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17697227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwritten/pseuds/kwritten
Summary: prompt:trc, fem!gansey/bluewild thing, you make my heart sing





	maybe she's your wings and your her roots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clytemnestras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clytemnestras/gifts).



> EVERYONE'S A GIRL AND ALSO GAY: FIGHT ME

In all her research of magick and ley lines and dead queens, nothing prepared her for...   
  
_Life,_  Blue was a practical sort of girl with a persona that suggested otherwise and a nose that turned up in such a way that made certain no one would ever contradict her contradictions.   
  
"Life. Is a rather grand gesture, isn't it?" Gansey chewed the inside of her cheek and thought longingly of Blue's lips.   
  
That's how it goes.   
  
_Life,_  Blue continued,  _Isn't the sort of thing you read about in books and hope that everything turns out all right. **Life**  is the sort of thing you have to  **live**._  
  
Gansey replaced her cheek with a mint leaf and contemplated the sky and the stars momentarily, the world alight with sound and her mind alight with light.   
  
That's how it is... now.   
  
"Life, isn't it what we're doing in every moment, and that you could almost say that every moment that I spent in the past... however long reading books and researching I was also  _living_?"  
  
Blue was silent.   
  
She had a way of slipping away. Her roots, they spread too far, you see.   
  
Gansey didn't understand that and it bothered her down to her bones. If Blue was wild roots, and Ronan, with all her wild scars and sharp edges, was a bird, and Ada was a ... well, everything and a riddle and possibly Ronan's religion - then what was she,  _Gansey_?   
  
  
"You're Gansey," Blue plopped down beside her.   
  
Gansey plucked a foreign leaf out of her hair.   
  
"How far did you go?"  
  
Blue sighed, " _Everywhere_."  
  
  
  
This is how it goes: when your soul is a tree and it longs to wander down the paths of roots and tangles of roots and forgotten roads of roots into the darkest parts and the lightest parts of the world, then you aren't as sturdy and steady as one might suspect.   
  
This is how it goes: when your holding the hand of a girl who has the soul of every tree beating in her blood, standing still is the only power in the world that you have left.   
  
  
_Living._  
  
And maybe it's a whisper or an omen and maybe that's not Blue's voice coming through the breeze into her mind at all.   
  
Or maybe, it's what they never really understood until Blue's lips met Gansey's.   
  
  
Maybe.


End file.
